Overleg gebruiker:TahR78/Campagne Verkiezingen 2008
Tahrim, hoe moet ik het zeggen. Je wordt er niet populairder op als je je politieke concurrent zijn ideeën overneemt. Snap je wat ik bedoel? Hoop dat je het goed opvat. 27 mei 2008 16:23 (UTC) :Uhh... wie heeft dan welke dezelfde ideetjes? TahR78 27 mei 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::O, Maarten, ik zie het, zal het even aanpassen. TahR78 27 mei 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::Is beter zo :) 27 mei 2008 16:28 (UTC) :::: ;-) 27 mei 2008 16:30 (UTC) Twijfel je over de derde optie? --OWTB 27 mei 2008 18:24 (UTC) :Ja, maar ik denk dat ik het nu wel weet: sport en ontspanning lijkt me toch iets leuker dan milieuzaken. TahR78 27 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) ::Kan ik me voorstellen, maar ja, je zoekt wel de spanning op :) --OWTB 27 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) Mijn ideeën!!! Wil je mijn ideeën a.u.b NIET overnemen!!! Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:06 (UTC) :Ja, welke ideetjes zijn dat dan? En bij welk gedeelte? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:07 (UTC) :En uhhm... dat basketbalveld was ook mijn idee hoor. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::Niet zo streven jongens. --OWTB 27 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::Jah??? Zeker?? En hoe verklaar je dit?? - * als eerste meer zwembaden bouwen - *Ook een basketbalveld. - *enkele bioscopen bouwen - * Dierentuinen en kinderboerderijen - * Kampeerplaatsen - Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::Dat basketbalveld was eerder mijn idee. Bioscopen kwam in me op. Zwembad kwam ook in mij op. Over kinderboerderijen had jij niks gezegd en kampeerplaatsen zie ik nu bij jou. En Greenday, liever wat een rustigere toon. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:11 (UTC) ::::::Toevallig -_- Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::::::Inderdaad, dat is het zeker. Ook aan basketbal gedacht? Mij best... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::::::::Als iedereen hetzelfde voorsteld zal het niet lukken hoor Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::::Hou 't 'n beetje rustig... In eerste instantie zit je hier voor je spas en plezier en niet om te gaan streven. --OWTB 27 mei 2008 19:14 (UTC) ::::::::::Je hebt wel gelijk, maar hier kan ik niet tegen... Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:15 (UTC) :Ja maar jij doet nu hetzelfde met de speeltuintjes. Ook in het origineel mijn idee! TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::Hoe bedoel je?? Ik zie dat nergens staan hoorGreenday2 27 mei 2008 19:17 (UTC) :::Enkele speeltuintjes - zie jouw campagne TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::Ik bedoel in jouw campagne :) Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) :::::Speelvelden en speeltuintjes zijn ongeveer hetzelfde. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) ::::::Bij een speelveld stel ik me een sportveld van een bepaalde sport voor??? Greenday2 27 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) :::::::Dat heet daarom ook een sportveld, en hier in Amsterdam (IRL waar ik woon) noemen we het speelveld :S TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) :::::::En hou ook even op met dat rare icoontje -_-, wordt er moe van. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) 27 mei 2008 19:41 (UTC) :O, dat sjabloon... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 27 mei 2008 19:42 (UTC) Terra Nostra Gaan de stations in Terra Nostra en Companies Place dicht als jij Minister van TRansport wordt Pierlot McCrooke 29 mei 2008 15:13 (UTC) :Nee, maar wel station Wikistad Oost bijvoorbeeld, er is daar toch alleen maar een weilandje... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::Heb jij plannen voor verandering van namen van de stations Pierlot McCrooke 29 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::Eigenlijk wel, ja. Station Sportwijk wil ik graag veranderen in Station Wikistad Sportwijk, er komt namelijk ook een variant van de sportwijk in Victoria heb ik gehoord, en welke stations ik wil bouwen zijn Wikistad Centraal (Station Centrum hoepelt dan op bij de metrolijn en dan zet ik metrohalte Centraal Station onder Wikistad Centraal) en Victoria Sportwijk. (wel in overleg met de burgemeesters) TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::::Hoe wou je een treinstation gaan bouwen in het centrum van Wikistad? :S We moeten wel een beetje reëel blijven. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) :::::Niet in het centrum, net buiten het centrum. Ongeveer aan de rand. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::::::Da's nog steeds in het midden van de stad, er is gwn geen plek voor zo'n station (en een spoorweg dwars door de stad, daar hebben we de metro voor) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar wat dacht je ervan als er het station ondergronds komt? Alleen een stationgebouwtje op de grond hierboven, en de metro zit dan ook ondergronds. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::::::Station Luchthaven is het centraal station, onder het centrum zijn helemaal geen spoorwegen, alleen de metro 29 mei 2008 15:32 (UTC) ::::::::::(na bwc) Ok... dan is het gewoon een metrostation met een cafétje erboven. Maja, lama. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) O, ok, had nog niet gezien hoe Wikistad helemaal eruitziet (ik heb er nooit een kaart o.i.d. ervan gezien), dus dat idee schrap ik maar eventjes. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) :Wel, ga je gang en bekijk mijn nederige stadje :D Wikistad (hoofdstad) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 15:35 (UTC) :::Zullen we Station Luchthaven hernoemen naar Wikistad Centraal Pierlot McCrooke 29 mei 2008 15:37 (UTC) ::::Het probleem is dat het niet centraal ligt. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 15:41 (UTC) :::::Inderdaad. Als je een centraal station wilt, moet je het hele centrum omgooien: en dat is teveel werk voor een station. (hoe moest ik weten dat het dom was, had nooit een kaart van Wikistad gezien...) TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::(dit was na bwc :p) Ach, hebben we per se een centraal station nodig dan? Vanuit Luchthaven vertrekken de treinen naar de meeste bestemmingen, en daar is een zeer frequente metroverbinding met de Oude Wijk, die recht onder het Centrum doorkomt. Het station centrum is trouwens ook het station waar de 2 metrolijnen elkaar kruisen hè 29 mei 2008 15:44 (UTC) :::::::::::In nederland is het gewoon het belangrijkste station van een belngrijke stad Pierlot McCrooke 29 mei 2008 15:45 (UTC) Zo nodig is een CS ook alweer niet, maar leek me best handig om het overzichtelijk te houden en de meeste spoorweglijnen hier te laten kruisen. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 15:47 (UTC) Kinderboederij Kinderboerderij Berg & Dal : Er bestaat dus al een kinderboerderij ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 29 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) :O, dus al die ruzie om niks... Nja, scheelt weer een ideetje op de lijst. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 29 mei 2008 18:42 (UTC) ::Jullie ruziën sowieso al om niks... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 29 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::Tja... TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 30 mei 2008 13:55 (UTC)